


Hot Like Coffee

by schizdroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop, First Meeting, Gen, Other, Pining, maybe a subverted trope, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizdroid/pseuds/schizdroid
Summary: Phil. Coffee shop. Pining.





	Hot Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> written for @phandomficfests subverted tropes flash fest  
> (thanks for a fun month!)

Today was the day.

Phil paced back and forth in front of his window, trying to work off the nervous energy consuming him from the inside. Months! For months he had been staring out that window at the coffee shop across the street, ever since he had moved in—heck, it was the reason he had moved in! And he still hadn't built up the nerve to go. Phil's pacing continued—back and forth—as he stole glances— _don't stare_ —at the shop. The sun wasn't even out yet, Phil was up too early, but it wasn't quite dark. The hint of daylight peeking through the darkness was like waking up to the smell of brewing coffee—both assurances that the day had, as ever, begun without him.

Today was the day.

Was this too early? Should he wait? What was there to wait for? Phil began to clench and unclench his fists as he paced, the closest thing to coordinated movements he would ever achieve with his lanky body. Caffeine was the last thing he needed to add to the mess that were his insides, but luckily it wasn't the coffee Phil had been pining for. 

A car passed by and Phil stopped in his tracks to watch, afraid for a moment that it might stop and ruin Phil's plans. But it continued on and out of sight. Today had to be the day, it had to be now, because Phil couldn't take another second of his own loneliness, especially when he knew the antidote was right there across the street. Happiness. Love. Phil's future. They were all right there, just beyond the glass. Phil had started to feel like his window was a barrier to a zoo enclosure, and he wasn't sure which side of it he was on.

Today was the day.

Phil lived on a quiet street in a quiet town where most everyone seemed to be on the same schedule, a schedule Phil had learned well over the past few months as a newcomer. But the only person whose schedule mattered was that of the coffee shop guy, and Phil didn't have much time. Coffee shop guy, all curls and limbs, always in black. Maybe Phil would know his name by now if he had ever gone inside. But coffee shop guy would show up soon for work, and then others would show up for the sugar and caffeine they needed to start their days. And then Phil would have to tell himself that tomorrow was the day.

No. Not again.

Today was the day.

Phil felt like he was floating as he walked out of his flat. Was today actually the day? He stepped out into the chill early morning air and smiled as he took in the sight of the coffee shop, no longer behind glass. It was happening. He was doing it. Phil crossed the street after looking both ways, and when he found himself on the other side, looked both ways again. Just to be sure. He was alone. They were alone. His heart was beating fast, his blood coursing hot through his veins. All those months leading up to this, and he was finally doing it. Phil came up to the glass door— **Howell Boutta Cuppa?** —and ran his fingers over the lettering. Phil glanced around again before slowly walking to the side of the building.

Phil pressed his forehead against the dark brick and spoke quietly to his love. "You're so beautiful. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you. I want you to know that I have been waiting for you my whole life. And you found me." He traced his hands along the wall, feeling each ridge and groove, a delight to his fingers. "I just want to know you."

"Uh... excuse me?"

Phil covered his face and ran across the street, back to his flat. He raced to his window and peered outside to find the intruder who had so rudely interrupted their first date. Coffee shop guy, of course. Phil cursed under his breath as lights illuminated the shop from the inside and he saw that familiar curly dark hair bobbing about behind the counter, arranging pastries and whatever else went on in there. Phil shook his head and turned his attention back to the building. Okay, granted, it wasn't a great first date, but what a great story it'll be one day at the wedding. Phil covered his mouth with his hands as he smiled, all that nervous energy from earlier transformed into excitement for the future. He finally did it! And now they have an anniversary!

Today was the day!

**Author's Note:**

> (if your reaction is wtf, google "object sexuality" you're welcome and i'm sorry)


End file.
